finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Circlet
.]] The Circlet is a recurring piece of equipment in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is most often a helmet, and gives a variety of stat boosts, mostly to Magic and Magic Defense. In this sense, it could be considered a counterpart to the Twist Headband. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Circlet is a mid-ranked helmet that provides +4 Defense, +7 Magic Defense, +7% Magic Evasion, and +5 Intelligence. It can be dropped by Lamage, or found in a treasure chest in Agart Mine or the Lodestone Cavern. Final Fantasy V The Circlet can be bought in the Phantom Village for 4,500 gil or dropped from the Gorgimera. It gives +10 Defense, +2 Magic Defense, and +3 Magic Power. It can be equipped by mage classes, like the White Mage and the Geomancer. Final Fantasy VI The Circlet is equippable by all characters except Umaro. It can be bought in Jidoor and Thamasa in the World of Ruin for 7,000 gil. It gives +2 to Strength, +1 to Speed, +3 to Stamina, +4 to Magic Power, 25 Defense, and 18 Magic Defense. Although the defensive boost is mediocre, no other helmet gives such a high combination of stat boosts, making the Circlet useful when paired with strong armor to offset its low Defense. Final Fantasy VII The Circlet is an accessory and can be stolen from Snow, Ho-chu, and Ultimate Weapon. It gives +30 to Spirit and Magic. Although the stat boosts are high, the rarity of Ho-chu and Snow makes acquiring them in bulk difficult. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Circlet is an accessory that grants a +10 bonus to Zack's Magic stat. When used during Materia Fusion, x5 Circlet give Mag +1. It can be found in a treasure chest at the end of Chapter 3 and during Mission 8-4-2 and stolen from Mover and Evilgoyle and dropped by Master Tonberry. Final Fantasy VIII The Circlet can be refined using Quezacotl's Card Mod ability to refine Gerogero cards x10 or mugged from Buel and NORG. It can be refined into Aura Stone x2 with Siren's Tool-RF ability, or used to teach a GF the Mag +10% ability. Final Fantasy IX The Circlet gives 51 Magic Defense and nullifies Earth-elemental damage and teaches Clear Head and Jelly. It can be found in the Outer Island 2 Chocograph treasure, dropped from Behemoth in the Treno weapon shop (disc 4), or synthesized at Black Mage Village (disc 4) for 20,000 gil, a Coronet and Rosetta Ring. Final Fantasy X-2 The Circlet is an accessory that grants +10 increases to both Magic Power and Magic Defense. It can be found on the Mi'ihen Highroad (Chapter 1), bought in Rin's Travel Agency on the Highroad (Chapters 3/5) for 4,000 gil, dropped from Behemoth and Lucil, or stolen from Behemoth (Oversoul). Final Fantasy XI Various Circlets exist as headgear, usually as part of robe sets. Many of them are designed for mages, though the Paladin's Artifact/Relic head pieces are also a circlet. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Circlet is the ultimate mystic armor headgear, which gives +60 Magick Resist, +2 Strength, and +10 Magick Power and requires the Mystic Armor 12 license for 100 LP. It can be found in the Pharos (Third Ascent/Spire Ravel-2nd Flight), if the Diamond Armlet is ''not equipped and in the Subterra - Abyssal-South (50% spawn rate), if the Diamond Armlet is not equipped. Once claimed, neither chest will respawn. In the Zodiac versions, Circlet now provides 60 Magick Resist, +151 MP, +2 Strength, +10 Magick Power, and requires the Mystic Armor 13 license for 110 LP. It can be found as a treasure in Henne Mines (Phase 2 Dig) and Cerobi Steppe (Crossfield), and rarely stolen from Zeromus in Trial Mode Stage 81 and uncommonly stolen from Judge Ghis in Stage 100. It can be equipped by the White Mage, Red Battlemage, Black Mage, and Bushi. ''Final Fantasy XV Final Fantasy Tactics The Circlet gives +100 HP. It can be equipped by the Knight, Dragoon, and Samurai classes. It can be bought at the outfitters for 10,000 after the storyline battle 28 and found as a rare treasure at Lake Poescas with the Treasure Hunter ability. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Circlet gives +3 to Defense and Magic Resistance. It is equippable by all jobs apart from Paladins, White Monks, Defenders, and Dragoons. It can be purchased at shops for 1,440 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Circlet is a low-ranked hat that provides +3 Defense and +6 Resistance. It can be bought for 240 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Fire Stone, Rabbit Pelt, and Wool. It can be equipped by all jobs excluding Dragoon, Paladin, Defender, and White Monk. Final Fantasy Type-0 Circlet increases max MP by 40% and all Magic by 15. It can be bought from the Akademeia Armory (after completing The Battle on the Beach on Agito difficulty), or found as a random treasure in Bethnel Caverns. Bravely Default Circlet is a hat that provides 7 P.DEF, 4 M.DEF, and +4 M.ATK. It can be bought for 4000 pg from Eternia. Bravely Second: End Layer Circlet is a hat that provides 10 P.DEF and 20 M.DEF. It can be bought in Caldisla for 6000 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Circlet provides 3 Defense, 5 Magic Defense and 2 Magic Evade. It gives Intelligence +2. It can be bought for 700g in Deist, Dragon Roost, Alfheim and Yggdrasil. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Circlet is a level 92 hairpin that decreases HP by 290 and increases Bravery by 348. It also boosts Bravery recovery by 75%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 14,780 gil, a Hypnocrown, Lapis Lazuli x5, and Oath Crystal x3. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Circlet is a level 90 hairpin that provides -288 HP, +324 Bravery, and +75% Bravery Recovery. It can be obtained by trading 88,920 gil, Extension, Occurian Gem, and Girl's Hope x5. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Circlet is a Hat obtained by crafting it using 300 gil, x10 Dark Crysts, x10 Dark Megacrysts, x5 Polymer Emulsions, x5 Elemental Tears, and x1 Sparkling Stone, and found during the exploration of Wind Shrine, Invincible Interior, and at Sorcerer's Hideaway. It provides 10 DEF, 15 MAG, and 7 SPR. War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Circlet appears as a helmet within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 12 Armor Def, 10 Durability, +5 Magic Atk, +4 Magic Def, and -2 Speed. Gallery Circlet.jpg|Final Fantasy V. FFVI Circlet Artwork.jpg|Official art from ''Final Fantasy VI. FFXI Circlet.jpg|''Final Fantasy XI. FFT Circlet.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Circlet.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. DFFOO Circlet (0).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Circlet FFV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Circlet FFVII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVII. FFRK Circlet FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. FFRK Circlet FFTA.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFTA. FFBE Circlet.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology A circlet is a crown with neither arches nor a cap (internal covering). Category:Light helmets Category:Amulets